Mistaken Identity
by DanH2010
Summary: My take on Episode 5. WARNING! may contain spoliers


**A/N this was originally a birthday chapter for Katie Trevanion but i got my dates mixed up and her bday is actually NEXT week and it would be too late to put this up then so i shall put it up now and write something else for katie :D enjoy x**

Leopards Den was alive with sound. Breakfast was in progress. Danny and Alice were seated side by side smiling at each other. Sharing secret looks. Charlotte was scribbling writing on a piece of paper in between shovelling bites of cereal. Nomsa and Caroline were chatting at the stove.

"Olivia! Get yourself out of bed!" Caroline scolded. "Just like her mother!" she added softly. A hint of longing in her voice.

"She is." Danny agreed. Looked at Alice. His eyes held just a hint of sadness. She squeezed his hand. Alice kept quiet. Just offered Danny her silent support. Having never known Sarah she couldn't say whether Liv was like her or not. Danny had loved her though, Evan and Olivia were good kids too. So obviously she was a good person and had done something right. At least to make this amazing man love her. Alice still couldn't believe that they were married and so happy. At times that had seemed so far away. But not now. Everything was absolutely perfect and she wouldn't change it for the world! Alice heard Charlie muttering at her homework under her breath.

"I seem to remember telling you to do that last night Charlie." Alice reprimanded.

"I know mum but…." She trailed off.

Dupe walked in. Smiled at Charlie and ruffled her hair. "Hello Monkey."

Charlie grinned at Dupe.

Alice should have known! He and Charlie were always messing on now. Once upon a time when they first came Charlie had been petrified of this gruff Afrikaan man but now she was his shadow. He was her surrogate grandfather and she worshipped him. Dupe had a surprisingly soft side when he was around the kids.

"Olivia!" Caroline yelled. "This girl!" she breathed.

"Want me to put Jana in her room again?" Dupe asked. Picking up a piece of bacon and chewing it appreciatively.

"Third time this week! And it's Wednesday!" Caroline fumed. "Why is she so tired?"

"She was throwing up yesterday too." Charlie mused brushing her hair. Homework finally complete.

Caroline frowned.

"Cut her some slack Caroline." Danny murmured. "She's ill." he stood up. "I'm sorry wifey but I'm going to have to go." he bent over and kissed her. "We still on for later?" he asked eyes twinkling.

She nodded. "Just me, you and…"

"Ach man, I'm eating!" Dupe growled.

"I was gonna say paperwork!" Alice protested.

"Is that what they call it now?" Dupe pondered out loud.

"Dupe you have a filthy mind!" Alice said smiling.

"Anyway Alice I have to go." Danny kissed Alice lingeringly one final time.

Heard Dupe's snort of derision and Charlie pretending to gag.

Danny pulled away. Dupe and Charlie high fived. "That could have went on for a while." Dupe said.

Danny smiled and pressed a kiss to Charlotte's hair as he passed. Looked at Dupe.

"Be warned Trevanion I'm holding a knife!" Dupe held it up.

Danny wiggled his eyebrows. Dupe shot him a rude hand gesture.

"Bye Danny." Charlie called as he walked from the house. She bit into her toast.

Olivia shuffled into the kitchen yawning widely.

"Nice to see you finally awake." Caroline drawled.

"I need coffee!" she muttered.

Caroline handed her a cup and she sipped.

Olivia sat down. Pushed the breakfast away from her.

"So Anders." Caroline said. "Since me and Nomsa have to go away for a few days you are in charge of the house keeping."

"It's not a mans place." he grumbled. Already deciding to pay Charlotte to do it. She was cheaper then Liv.

"It's dishes. Hovering. Making the beds." Caroline carried on.

"I'm a bush man." he retorted.

"Now you're a bed man!" Alice laughed.

Dupe threw her a dark look.

"Well Charlie I'm gonna have to get you to school."

She made a disgusted face then nodded.

"Liv do you need a lift to pick up your results?"

She shook her head. "No Thabo is taking me."

"Kay. C'mon Charlie."

As they walked down the corridor Charlie looked back. Mouthed 'save me' to Dupe.

He grinned and waved. He loved that kid.

(X)

Alice was in the surgery. She felt strange inside. Sort of like a butterflies feeling but slightly more sickly. Which definately wasn't normal for her. It grew quickly, she put her hand on her stomach and twisted her face as she felt sure for a second she was gonna be sick…it passed. She braced her hands against the operating table and lowered her head. Inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose. She must be developing whatever was wrong with Liv. As the sick feeling was beginning to recede fully a knock startled her. She stood up straight. A farmer walked in. He had obviously been out in a field before he came here and his boots were covered in….she paled and covered her mouth with her hand. Sickness welled up again thick and fast.

"Mrs Trevanion are you available to help me. Some of my cows are sick."

She nodded vigorously. Hand still held over her mouth.

He frowned at her hand and she lowered it slowly.

"5 Minutes." she squeaked. Ran to her office. Inhaled deep breaths grateful that the smell hadn't came in here. God what was wrong with her? The smell of dung had never affected her before!

(X)

Thabo was sat on the veranda waiting for Liv.

She stomped out. "Thabo we have definite problems!" she yelped.

"What is it?" he asked. Stood up and twined her fingers with his.

"I just realised this morning I'm late!"

Thabo frowned in confusion.

MEN! Liv thought in exasperation. "Late as in LATE!" she told him pointedly.

"OH!" his face looked fearful.

"Yeah." she said dryly.

"How long?"

"3 days. It's never happened before. I'm always on time."

Thabo gulped. "Have you….."

"Not yet." she replied.

"Do you….."

"I've been throwing up Thabo."

His eyes widened. "Oh." he exhaled. "Is there….."

She shrugged.

"We've been….."

"I know we've been careful. Not every time though." she told him.

He exhaled again. "We'd better….." he started.

"Yeah. We'll pick one up after I've collected my exam results."

He nodded.

(X)

Alice pulled the truck over coming from Debon's farm. Jumped from the seat and dashed to the bushes. She had held off long enough so no one saw her. God what sort of vet was she? She threw up at the smell of dung. It had just assaulted her nose and it took everything inside her not to be sick all over the farmers boots. She had survived the visit - barely. And now here she was. She got up and walked weakly over to the truck. Reached for the bottle of water to wash her mouth out. God she hated being ill! It was the worst. She thought of other possible symptoms. She wasn't tired. Felt full of energy actually. She started the truck and drove along. No temperature. No headaches. No fatigue. She just felt sick. Um, she thought. No aches and pains. No cramp. No period….wait a minute! No what? Pressed the brake hard and the truck jerked to a stop.

"No period." she whispered. Counted back the days. To double check she used her fingers. 6 days. 6 freaking days! How could she miss something this big? She and Danny had been busy. Him with his new job and her with the full responsibility of the vets. Plus there was the lions…..she exhaled. Thought.

"Na." she shook her head. "It was just stress. She had Danny had spoken about children briefly. They both wanted one but it had sort of been put on hold since Danny got his new job. They weren't actively trying for a child!

Was it possible? She wondered after a pause. Rubbed the back of her neck. Deep in thought. Well yeah she supposed so. They were both healthy and though they weren't trying they were preventing either. She chewed her bottom lip. Alice it's just stress. That is all. Just stress! Maybe though…..just to be sure….she nodded and started the truck. Turned it around and headed towards Jo'burg

(X)

Liv was in the bathroom hyperventilating. Danny was gonna kill her, seriously! He was gonna blame Thabo. She knew he would. She covered her eyes. She couldn't let Thabo get in trouble for this! She'd fix this somehow. She knew she would! As Liv walked out of the bathroom Alice was about to walk in. Both woman thrust something behind their backs.

"Alice." Liv said in a false happy voice.

"Liv!" Alice replied in a equally false tone.

Both people would have noticed the other was acting weird if they hadn't been so engrossed in their own problems.

The skirted around each other. Neither willing to turn their back. As Alice backed into the bathroom and closed the door Liv ran to her room and hid the evidence. This was the thing she didn't want anyone finding out! AT least there was one thing he wouldn't kill her for though! she added as an afterthought.

(X)

Dupe wandered through the house.

"Living room is fine." he muttered. Ignored the mess in the corner. He hadn't made it! Why should he tidy it up?

Walked down the hallway. Olivia's room. Nope! He refused to go in there. He liked life. If he touched anything she'd skewer him.

Walked on. Trevanion's room. Definitely not! He liked sanity! Who knew what sort of contraptions they had hidden in there! Made a face and shook his head. Shuddered.

Walked on. Opened the door to Charlie's room. His monkey. He smiled at her mess. Toys and rubbish on the floor. Her bed untidy. He walked in picked up an empty crisp packet. Nodded satisfied he'd did enough. Everything was in it's place. He rationalised. If they wanted her to have a tidy room then they shouldn't buy her so much stuff!

Walked on. Bathroom. Clean as a whistle. Saw a yellow sticker on the mirror.

'Check the bin Anders.' was wrote in Caroline's neat script.

"God she nags me when she isn't even here!" he muttered. "Checking!"

He bent down and saw it was empty - wait there was a paper on the floor beside the bin. He picked it up to toss it in when he saw the title.

"Clear blue…..pregnancy test?" he squeaked.

"Caroline…" was the instinctive thought. Then he squashed it. They were too old. Well he wasn't. He was still in full working order! It was Caroline who couldn't….. Nomsa maybe? She hadn't mentioned anyone but she's quiet. The quiet ones are always the worst. No not Nomsa, he was just being stupid. So that left Alice. Well well well Trevanion had did it. He'd raise his glass to the man. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Placed the rubbish in the bin. He wondered why they hadn't shared the happy news yet. Poured himself a mug of coffee. Well anyway better for him that no one knew. Meant he could have a little fun with the pair of them. Maybe drop some hints. His mind started formulating plans. He sat at the kitchen table.

"Dupe you haven't been in my room have you?" Liv asked walking over to the fridge.

Dupe shook his head as he sipped his drink. Liv…..he choked and spluttered his coffee out. LIV!

"Dupe you ok?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, um Liv I found some….. paper in the bathroom."

Liv paled. "Sorry Dupe I think I left the pens open. Gotta go check!" Liv practically ran from the kitchen.

Dupe hadn't missed Liv going pale. Seems he was wrong. It wasn't Alice at all….. Danny was gonna go wild! Actually make that feral!

(X) **Later That Day**

"Liv can I talk to you?" Dupe asked finally getting her alone.

"Sure." she replied neutrally. They walked out onto the veranda.

"Liv…." he looked around. "About the paper found. I know it's yours."

She gulped.

"You need to tell Danny." he stressed.

"Why? He'll only freak out!"

"Coz he'll help you!" Dupe told her.

"How can he help me? I got myself into this I'll sort it out!"

"This is huge Liv. Life altering."

Liv frowned. "I know. Look Dupe I'll just…I'll figure something out!" she exhaled.

"Tell Danny!" he repeated.

"Tell me what?" Danny asked walking up the stairs.

Liv turned. "Nothing Danny. Everything is fine." Liv said with a smile. Walked away.

Danny's confused face followed her. "Dupe?"

"Not my place." he grumbled walking away. Until he found a reason to justify telling him. Began to wrack his brains.

Danny stood on the veranda alone. He noticed Alice walking up from the surgery. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Your home early!" she said happily.

"Just for you." he told her.

"Really?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He smiled and kissed her once, twice. She grew impatient and pulled his face to hers. He deepened it at her demand.

He pulled back after a few moments. Alice wobbled a little.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Head rush." she replied. "Lack of oxygen to the brain." she whispered.

"I'll just go and change then we'll go to the surgery. Get started on the…..paperwork." he winked.

Alice smiled. Glad she was getting a few minutes alone. To compose herself.

15 minutes later they were sat in the office of the surgery with paper all around them

"So Mrs Trevanion what have you been up to today?" he smiled.

"I went over to a farm to treat some cows." Realised something, she added silently. "Popped off to Jo'burg." picked up a test. "Not a lot really." she finished. Except for the life altering news!

"Me too. Just office work. I missed you so got stuff done quickly so I could come home and see you."

"You missed me?" Alice said. Her voice shook again.

"Well yeah. I don't see much of you anymore. So I decided to get home. Alone time just me and you."

"Danny your so…." tears welled up.

"Alice." he panicked. "Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly and he was beside her hugging her in a second.

"I'm ok Danny. Really."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Look Danny there is something you should know. I know we haven't really discussed this a lot but it's sort of came about on it's own."

Danny was confused. "Alice?"

"Look Danny I'm…."

Dupe burst into the surgery. "Look Danny I'm sorry I wanted Liv to tell you but I know she won't and you deserve to know. Liv is pregnant." Sod justifying it! Dupe thought. Handed Danny a piece of paper.

Speech escaped Danny for a second. His face turned varying shades of colour.

"Liv as in LIV?" he asked.

Dupe nodded.

"Where is she?" Danny asked calmly.

"Up at the house." Dupe replied.

"One moment Alice." Danny walked away.

"Dupe how do you know this?" Alice asked quickly.

"I found a paper in the bathroom."

Alice frowned. "And from THAT you summarise that the test was positive and it's Liv."

"When I hinted about it she was shifty Alice. She was hiding something. Plus who else?"

"Well me and Danny do happen to be married!"

"Well you two were my first thought but then with Liv…." he trailed off. Looked at Alice's face. "You mean you….."

"I haven't told him yet." Alice replied.

Alice and Dupe looked at each other. Then their jaws dropped at the same time. "Thabo!" they yelped and ran in the direction Danny went.

(X)

Danny walked up to the house. Liv saw him and paled.

"He knows." she yelped standing up. "He knows!"

"Li-iv!" Danny called.

"Right I'm off!" she grabbed Thabo's hand.

"Liv we need to discuss this like adults." Thabo said calmly.

"He has access to guns Thabo!" she stressed.

"Good point!" he agreed. They ran down the stairs.

In a scene from the movie terminator Danny was slowly scanning the area. He heard a noise and his head jerked in their direction he spotted them and they froze. Danny's eyes narrowed. All of a sudden he began to run.

"Run like hell!" Liv yelled. They sprinted to behind the house. Danny in hot pursuit.

They ran in the back door and locked themselves in the bathroom. Liv jumped when Danny thumped on the door.

"Let me in Liv!" he hissed.

"No you'll hurt him. This isn't his fault!"

"I won't hurt him Liv! He won't feel a thing! Quick and painless!" he assured.

"Sorry Danny. I'll try harder next time!" she promised.

"Next time?" he yelled. Hit the door with his shoulder. "Try harder? You think that negates this time?"

"Danny calm down and we'll discuss this like adults!" she called.

"I like my idea better!" he replied.

Alice ran into the house, saw Danny hitting the bathroom door with his shoulder. "C'mon Danny." she coaxed and grabbed his arm.

"Help me Alice!" he asked urgently.

"Danny calm down. Dupe made a mistake."

"Not by the way she is talking. She is guilty about something. Promised to try harder! She's protecting Thabo!"

He hit the door once again it fell to the floor with a clatter. He walked in and saw the bathroom was empty. Window wide open.

"Liv isn't the only one it could be Danny." she told him.

"Who else? Caroline yeah right!" he walked passed her.

"Danny it's me!" she called.

He froze. Turned. "You….your….we're…" he stuttered.

She nodded. Her smile wide. "I did the test earlier."

Danny couldn't stop the overjoyed laugh that escaped his body. He went to her. Picked her up and swung her around. "This is so amazing!" he grinned.

"I know." she agreed. "Best news ever.

Danny kissed Alice deeply. Pure joy flowed through him.

"I'm gonna kill Dupe!" he breathed. His hand on her cheek.

Liv appeared. "Before you say a word Danny I want you to know that it isn't Thabo's fault I failed my exams it's mine so don't blame him!"

"It's ok Liv…..wait a minute, you FAILED your exams?"

"Yeah. I thought that was why you were angry." Liv said confused.

"Dupe said you were pregnant. He found this."

Handed the folded paper to Liv. She looked at it neutrally. Alice's eyes widened when she saw it. That wasn't hers! She had used Clear blue digital. Not normal clear blue.

Liv looked at the paper thankfully she wasn't pregnant. Her test had told her so. She saw Alice's face and knew she knew. Shook her head infinitesimally.

"Where did he get this from?" Liv asked.

Danny looked down at Alice and smiled. Alice smiled back.

"Your pregnant?" Liv asked.

Alice nodded.

"Oh wow." she said. Rushed over and hugged Danny, then Alice. "Gross but wow."

"Your not off the hook Liv." Danny warned. "But at the moment all I want to do it celebrate."

His life at the moment just kept getting better and better.

**A/N ok so this is my take on what MAY happen tomorrow. hope u enjoyed x  
A/N2 plus apologies for the lack of update on undeterred. i lost all my chapters and notes so i have to start again and cnt remember some of what i wrote - urg! x **


End file.
